


Love bites

by toastydoodlez



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mild Incest, Multi, Polygamy, mentions of abuse, occational smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastydoodlez/pseuds/toastydoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Izumii Ran meets a snake demon? You'd think it'd be the end of him, but He just happens to be into her type. Will she take a true shine to him? Or will he just become another one of her meal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the highly AUed setting and is paired with my other fic ‘Pieced together’, but is not a sequel. This could be considered a prequel as of now, but will later run parallel to it.

Hebi was, simply put; bored. She was lacking companionship of any kind, having recently made a meal out of her last boyfriend. Was it right to call them that when she had planned on digesting them from the beginning? Probably not, but it didn’t matter. She was a snake demon, it came with the territory. If you want to live, you eat. And, for Hebi, that meant feasting on human flesh.

She was at a club where a more rough crowd tended to be, up on the balcony. Looking around, she noticed it was rather tame tonight. No one was grabbing her attention. Not the men. Not the women. No one.

Sighing, she leaned on the balcony wall just as something finally caught her eye. A rather intimidating looking man who people seemed to avoid like a shark in the water. The man himself looked around as if he was stalking prey. This perked her interest. Was he really looking for prey? Or did it simply appear that way? How’d he get that interesting looking scar on his face? Looked painful.

It had seemed that he noticed her staring because he soon looked up at her, catching her eyes. She couldn’t help but give a smirk, to which the man frowned.

 _What is she looking at?_ thought the man named Ran Izumii. It wasn’t him was it? Woman didn’t usually look at him that way. Maybe she was drunk. If that was the case, maybe he’d have more fun here than he originally thought. After all, the only reason he came here was to feed. Fresher was always better. And no one here would be missed by anyone.

He watched the woman as she left the balcony and descended the stairs. She made her way closer to him and stopped before him, confirming that it was indeed him she was looking at.

“Well, hey there,” Hebi spoke to the man, hand on her hip and looking relaxed. “Couldn’t help but notice you up there.” She nudged her head up towards the balcony. “That’s quite the scar you got there, if you don’t mind me saying.” Some people were pretty self conscious about such things, specially when they were on their face. However, this man seemed like he wouldn’t mind.

“Hm? Oh, this thing?” He briefly touched his scar and smirked. “Quite a story to go with it too.”

“Oh I’m sure.”

“Interested? I’ll buy you a drink?”

“What a gentleman. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 _Score._ “Which way is the bar? I just got here.”

Hebi laughed. “It’s over there.” She pointed behind him. She then looped her arm around his and turned him around, walking with him to the bar.

Once there, they took a seat and ordered their drinks. As they waited for them, Ran looking over his female companion. She was rather tall and thin, light skinned with multiple tattoos. At least one of her ears had multiple earrings in it, the other hidden by her warm colored hair that was half shaven revealing her real hair color as a deep black. Her eyes were a bright reddish color that was quite piercing. _Probably contacts_ , he thought. She had a light shade of green eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Clothes were rather causal; Jeans and boots with a white shirt and a black unbuttoned vest. She seemed foreign, yet not.

“You’re rather gorgeous you know? Not many people can pull off that look.”

“Thanks, I get that a lot. Well, the first part anyways,” she added, sounding as if slightly hurt.

“It’s definitely a compliment.”

“I don’t doubt that.” She smirked, getting a better look at the man. He was taller and thinner than her, though not a light skinned as her. He wore a dark purple jacket, black pants and boots, a long blue scarf was around his neck, and had black medium length hair that was combed back. He also had a long thin scar of the left corner of his mouth. His eyes however, were hidden by black shades. Hebi snatched them off his face, revealing bright blue eyes and that his scar covered almost the entire right side of his face. “Ah, that’s much better. You’re quite handsome yourself stranger. Despite the scars,” she added smugly, getting him back for the previous remark. “It’s definitely a compliment though.”

Ran rolled his eyes and grabbed his shades back. “Yeah, yeah.” Hebi giggled as their drinks came.

She took a sip, glancing at Ran. “So. What’s the story?”

“About?”

“The scar, obviously~” She smiled and sipped her drink. “You asked if I was interested, remember? And I am.”

“Ah, right.” He took a sip of his own drink. “Well, I was set on fire. And it’s not just my face, but most my right arm and here.” He pointed to an area of his neck and chest.

“That must had hurt like a bitch.”

“It did. The bastard that did it is one of those otaku freaks.”

Hebi laughed. “You say that as if you assume I’m not one myself.” This prompted Ran to make a face and Hebi laughed harder. “I’m not, don’t worry. But man, you should had seen your face~ Nah man. There’s a few I enjoy, but I’m not obsessed. I take it you don’t like them at all?”

“They’re weird,” Ran took another sip. “I’m not much of a fan of anything like that anyways. Most of it’s pretty boring.”

“Hard to please huh?” Hebi ran her finger over the top of her glass. “Sounds like a challenge I wouldn’t mind taking.” She licked her lower lip, gazing at him with lustful eyes.

Ran was taken aback. No one had ever flirted with him like this. But he quickly recovered and grinned. “Shall we take this back to my place then?”

“I’d love to,” she said, leaning forward, whispering in his ears as she run her hand up his thigh. “But first,” she pulled back and smirked, “Finish your story.”

“You’re a tease,” he frowned.

“Am I?” she laughed again, then winked. “I’m worth the wait, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Izumii's eye color is dark brown, but because of something that'll be explained later, they changed to bright blue.


End file.
